Weedle
|backcolor = |name = Weedle |jname = (ビードル Beedle) |ndex = 013 |evofrom = None |evointo = Kakuna |gen = Generation I |pronun = WEE-dull |hp = 40 |atk = 35 |def = 30 |satk = 20 |sdef = 20 |spd = 50 |total = 195 |species = Hairy Bug Pokémon |type = / |height = 1'00" |weight = 7.1 lbs. |ability = Shield Dust Run Away (Dream World) |color = Yellow |gender = 50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Weedle (Japanese: ビードル Beedle) is a / -type Pokémon. It is revealed that Green has this Pokémon as shown in the Kanto Pokémon League and was offering it to Red to exchange it for a Butterfree. Appearance Weedle is a small insect-like Pokémon appearing as a brown caterpillar with large stingers on both its tail and head. Across Weedle's underside are small, pink nubs which it uses to move. On its head, Weedle has two beady black eyes and underneath a large pink nose. Special Abilities Weedle has the ability Shield Dust, which will block any side effect caused by an opposing attack. Weedle has a large stinger on its head. This stinger, according to the Pokédex, measures around two inches and is very toxic. Furthermore, the Pokédex states that Weedle are brightly colored so as to warn any potential predators. In the anime series Weedle first appeared in the episode Challenge of the Samurai where Ash Ketchum attempted to catch one in the Viridian Forest. Ash was preparing to throw a Poké Ball at this particular Weedle when a trainer distracted him, allowing the Pokémon to escape. Evolution Weedle evolves into Kakuna once it reaches level 7, which can then further evolve at level 10 into Beedrill. Game info Locations |pokemon = Weedle |redblue = Viridian Forest, 25 Route 2, 24(Blue only) |rbrarity = Common(Red) Uncommon(Blue)| |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees |gsrarity = Uncommon(Gold) Common(Silver) |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31 |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 2, 25 |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 204 |dprarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']])| |platinum = Eterna Forest, Route 204 |ptrarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']]) |heartgoldsoulsilver = National Park, Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, 30, 31, Ilex Forest, Headbutt trees, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Breed Kakuna or Beedrill |bwrarity = None }} Spin-off game locations |Trozei = Secret Storage 9, 17, Endless Level 15, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Silent Chasm (1-6F), Mt. Thunder (1-4F), Joyous Tower (28-34F), Oddity Cave (1-4BF) |PMD2 = Apple Woods (4-9F) |Ranger2 = Vien Forest |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone }} Pokédex entries |redblue = Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head. |yellow = Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves. |gold = Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies. |silver = It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats. |crystal = The barb on top of its head secretes a strong poison. It uses this toxic barb to protect itself. |ruby = Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis nose. |sapphire = Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis nose. |emerald = A Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It distinguishes its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes by sniffing with its big red proboscis nose. |firered = Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head. |leafgreen = Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp stinger on its head that injects poison. |diamond = It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. |pearl = It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. |platinum = It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. |heartgold = Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies. |soulsilver = It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats. |black = It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. |white = It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Origins Weedle appears to be based off a caterpillar whilst its name may come from worm and needle or a mispronunciation of weevil. Trivia * Despite its species being the Hairy Bug Pokémon, it lacks hair. * Prior to Generation V, Weedle was the only brown -type. * Weedle is the only Pokémon that cannot learn any Normal type moves. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon